


7 minutes in heaven with the Avengers

by Dark_Phoenix20



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix20/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix20
Summary: Ever imagined playing 7 minutes with the Avengers?Yeah, it is what this is about.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you can send me requests on whoever you want to see in the closet with the reader and this will be straight only. I will try to bring in some lesbian stuff but probably not cuz I cannot write it properly and if I do write something I want it to be good.  
> The backstory won't be that consistent though I will try.  
> P.S. I am giving the character a name as an OFC.

We didn’t even know when did we get drunk but we were pretty tipsy and in Tony’s case lesser than us but with Steve, Bucky, Thor and Loki, slightly ( these guys are gods and super soldiers man). Vision…….. That man is an android! Tony had organized a get-together for us, the Avenger’s team and even this young kid called Peter Parker, Maria Hill, Fury, Rhodey and T’challa were invited and everyone was having a merry time. 

Thor had bought some Asgardian liquor which our gods and super soldiers were enjoying. I was pretty happy to see Loki blending in. Peter was hanging on to Steve which he didn't seem to mind at all. Natasha and Maria were chatting about something and Clint was being (again!) told off by Fury for an excessive amount of alcohol in his glass. Seriously, Fury is a mother hen. Tony brushed off Rhodey when he tried to complain about Tony’s excessive drinking but stopped trying after the second minute. I chuckled to myself scanning the crowd for him from my position at the bar where I sat alone. Sam trotted up to me looking happy and content.” Hello gorgeous.’’ I laughed at his antics. He was like this pretty much every time after getting drunk. “Looking for your Prince Charming ?’’ He teased. “Of course I was. Come on let’s go to the crowd and play something I am getting bored.’’ I said as we headed towards the couches where almost everybody was sprawled out. 

I wasn’t someone to blush or stutter every time someone asked me about my crush or my crush talked to me but I did keep many things to myself. I was very talkative and took part in every decision. 

As we reached JARVIS rang out a message, stating for everyone to come to the living room. The crowd of almost 17 people moved and sat on various places like tables and the floor. I sat down with Nat gazing at him from across the room. Nat noticed and gave me a knowing glance but I just slapped her hand and shifted my attention to Tony. “Ladies and gentlemen, I for one am getting bored with old men, “ Most of us chuckled at that. He continued, “so I suggest we keep up the tradition of playing party games.” He finished with a cock of his head like he was presenting a tactic which he maybe was. “And what game do you exactly aim to play ?” I asked which was probably on many people’s mind right now. “7 Minutes in Heaven” Rubbing his hands together he came back with his Iron Man helmet and meanwhile we explained the game to the one’s who didn’t know. Tony told the girls and boys to separate so Nat, Hill, Wanda and I sat on one couch while the other’s excluding Fury (I do not wanna be a part of this nonsense, as he had intricately stated) sat on the 2 other couches because of their ginormous bulks and sizes. Tony informed us that the girls will pick a name which had a boy’s name from the helmet.

Stark had to come to me first. He smirked and almost shoved the helmet in my face but I grabbed his wrist, twisted it swiftly and grabbed the piece of armour. As he whined beside me I took out a neatly folded paper and read the name out aloud.


	2. Steve Rogers

“Steve,” I said out loudly for everyone to hear as I admired his elegant cursive writing. The said man got up and offered his hand and I got up to leave with him.

I was pretty excited to go with him because I admired him a lot, I mean what’s not there in him to like? He was drop-dead gorgeous, hotter than the sun, kind-hearted and patient with everyone. 

Tony had decided to come up behind us and shove us in but I flexed my wrist and he fell back scared of my punch or slap but locked the door after we entered the room.

It was one of Tony’s walk-in closets and would have had enough space for me to walk around a bit but with Steve’s huge chest and height I would bump straight into him. That is what happened after the few seconds of silence.

When I tried to move I collided with his chest and would have fallen flat on my back but big and soft hands delicately wrapped around my slim midsection and hoisted me back up pulling me very close to Steve or his lips in particular. 

Steve’s POV

Before I could move Amanda ran into my body and I instinctively grabbed her by the waist pulling her back up and unconsciously closer to me.

I liked Amanda very much. She was so beautiful, headstrong, badass, kind or all in one pretty much described her although I will never be able to express her eyes. The depth and colour of them were intoxicating. My blue eyes stared into her brown ones. A few minutes passed. It was too much for me. The feeling of her hands on my biceps, her body pulled so close to mine, the sweet smell of vanilla in her hair, the undying fire in her orbs and the red lips which did not need a lipstick to define them. The upward tilt of her head flipped a switch inside me and I kissed her. 

3rd Person POV

She tilted her head slightly upwards and he couldn’t resist kissing her then and there, as he realized what he had done, he started to pull back thinking that why would she like him and this would push her away but when she wrapped her arms around his neck, that was the green light he needed and kissed her harder. The kiss was sweet and chaste as she had expected of him. Months and months of feeling were poured into that gesture. Steve placed his hands under her thighs and heaved her up while Amanda crossed her ankles over his lower back and he kept his hands where they were. 

They broke for air after some time, panting for air slightly. “I think I should’ve told you earlier that I like you, sugar,” Steve said still breathless. “Well, you should’ve, time is almost up I think,” 

As if on cue Tony opened the door with a grin but frowned when he saw that we were just holding hands. “Wish I would have caught something,” Steve completely ignored the engineer and asked me, “ Do you want to go on a date tomorrow, sugar?” I gave him a soft smile, “I am free after 4.” 

The super soldier gave me such a bright smile, I kissed his unresisting lips before pulling him out of the closet paying no heed to the wolf whistles courtesy of our bird men. 


	3. Clint Barton

“Clint,” I said out loud as I rolled my eyes at his messy yet adorable handwriting. I have to admit I have had a crush on the archer for quite some years. Clint had beautiful eyes, a well-toned muscular body and a winning personality. 

I looked at him and could have sworn I saw a flash of genuine surprise on his face, he must not have expected that I would choose his name out of all. He smiles at me before winking. Not like we won’t be able to have fun anyway, even if we are only friends.

Before he walks towards me, Natasha grabs his arm and pulls him down, seemingly to kiss his cheek. A fierce wave of jealousy hits me out of nowhere, and only worsens when I hear him chuckle before he starts walking towards me. "Shall we?" Clint asks, gesturing towards the closet door. I stand up and walk with him, my shoulder just below his.

As soon as he closes the door behind us, I feel suddenly, and unreasonably, very nervous. I'm trapped in the closet with my best friend, who I’ve spent all of my free time with since the moment I joined the Avengers. My best friend… who has no idea that I’ve been crushing hard on him for just as long. Even though I'm pretty sure he likes Natasha. I suddenly don't feel like a badass Avenger anymore...

I lean my back against the wall, trying to brush off all of these nervous feelings and regain my cool. This is Clint I’m talking about, I shouldn’t be nervous at all. He leans next to me, and I'm very thankful that it's dark in here so he can't see the tension on my face.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asks suddenly, breaking the silence that surrounds us. I grin, giving him a sideways glance. "You don't want to get caught up in my mind Clint. It's a minefield in there." He answers with a deep chuckle that fills the tiny closet. "Amanda, please. I'm an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I navigate minefields all the time, I think I can handle yours." I smile awkwardly, knowing I can't tell him what's actually on my mind. If I was honest with him, it could ruin our perfect friendship. I’d rather have Clint as a friend than not have him at all.

"What about that crush of yours that you've been trying to pretend you don't have?" My breath suddenly hitches in my throat. I regained my composure and looked at him with a small smirk. “I don’t like anybody.” He gave me a look which clearly said, ‘Are you serious?’ “That was a nice lie but as I said I'm an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Amanda.  You can't hide things from me. I've known you for years.”  _ Oh shit, oh shit. This is the end, he’s going to reject me before I can even explain. Goodbye to this friendship forever. _ __

“So who is it?" Wait... rewind. He doesn't know that it's him? I think through the situation, my alarm depleting slowly. "I still don't know what you're talking about." I had to lie, just to see if what I just heard was correct. Maybe this situation is salvageable. Maybe I can admit my feelings without giving them away entirely. He glares at me from the corner of his eye looking exasperated. "Now you're just being difficult. I’ve known you’ve had a crush on someone for a while, and I just want to make sure they're good enough for my best friend."

Friend. Any snippet of hope I might have had about turning this situation in my favour vaporised.

I feel a flash of anger in my mind. He just friend-zoned me without even knowing it! At least, I don't think he knows it. Confidence born of irritation overwhelms me, and I just have to mess with him for some payback.

Sighing in mock resignation, I mumble a name under my breath. To my right, I can feel Clint immediately tense. "What did you just say?" His voice is low when he speaks. Almost... angry? I groan and say loudly, "I said it's Steve, you nosy bastard!"

He sighs deeply. Was it sad? After he regained himself a few seconds later, he looked up at me with such pain in his eyes that it made my heart shatter into fragments. “Nat told me to make a move on you tonight but I mess-” Then I remembered that when I thought Tasha was kissing his cheek, she was telling him to make a move. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him onto me, smothering my lips over his. He was pretty surprised for some time so I started to pull back but he pulled me closer to him, holding me by my waist tightly. 

We pulled away for some precious oxygen when he drew in a shaky breath. I looked up at his face to see a single tear slip over his groomed stubble. I quietly pulled him into an embrace when quiet sobs racked through his body. I gently stroked his hair and pulled away, planting my hands on his cheeks. He sets his slightly calloused hands over my own. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t but……,” He paused, “No way am I letting that golden boy take what’s mine.” Clint kissed me with such passion and love that I melted into him. 

“I love you, Amanda” I just stared at him dumbfounded before returning his gesture and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. “I love you too, Hawkguy.” He draped himself over me and kissed me once more before he squeezed me against him. 

The sound of a throat clearing made us jerk apart. Bucky and Natasha stand in the doorway. Nat smirks at me while Bucky just stands there looking like he's trying not to laugh hysterically.

"I see you took my advice," Tasha tells Clint with a smug look on her face. "I'll admit, it did help." The archer next to me says, chuckling. His arm pulls me closer, and I smile to myself, placing my own around his waist. "So Nat, I guess you drew Bucky's name?”

The assassin grins wickedly, "What can I say? The guy always seems to end up with his head between my legs." Bucky chuckles and wraps his arm around Nat's shoulder, "We should get to it then doll." She chuckles, saying in an over-exaggerated Brooklyn accent, "Oh! You're so good ta me." My mind just tries to keep up with  _ that _ situation without exploding.

Clint and I start walking back to the couches, when he suddenly adjusts his course, pulling me right along with him. His new course is towards the elevator. "Um... Clint? The party is back that way..." A startled yelp escapes my throat as he picks me up bridal style. "I know sweetheart. But my room is this way, and I’ve got to take advantage of our situation.”


	4. Tony Stark (Next one)

Sorry wrong chapter !


	5. Tony Stark

“You know who I am” I scoffed at his childishness "My chance !" Tony said cheerfully as he snatched me out of my seat.

"Where's the garlic?" I groaned and everyone, including Tony, laughed.

"Come on, Amanda, don't be like that. You picked me fair and square." Tony called over his shoulder as he stepped into the cupboard.

I stayed where I was until a shoulder nudged mine.

"You know you want to" Natasha whispered, giving me a coy smile.

I shot my best friend a faux-glare, and she laughed whirling away. Not wanting to be a spoilsport, I stalked into the pantry after Tony.

"Have fun, kids" Clint winked as he and Natasha bolted the door shut from the outside.

I leaned your head back against the wall and sighed. I was at loss for what to do next.

It wasn't that you didn't want to be in here with Tony. I did. More than anything. And that right there was the problem. I liked Tony a lot and had hoped to be paired with him. Now that I was kind of regretting it. I wanted to kiss him. But I didn't want to kiss him when it'd mean so much to me and absolutely nothing to him. I let out a frustrated breath.

"I have to admit, I was hoping you'd seem a bit more pleased about being in here with me" Tony tried to joke, but there was a painful edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, not knowing what to say "I just... don't think this is a good idea"

"Oh," He said, his body and voice stiffening, "I see"

What did he mean 'he saw'?  _ Oh, God. Had he figured it out? Was it THAT obvious? Did he know I liked him!? _

"Tony, I don't want anything to affect our friendship-" I began, desperate to do damage control, but he held up his hand, looking pained.

"_____, it's okay, I get it," He said bluntly.

He didn't seem happy about it at all.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, fighting back tears.

_ Was he repulsed? Had you completely ruined your friendship with him forever? I didn't know if I could bear it if I had. _ He gave me a bitter smile.

"Just my luck," He grounds his palm against the wall almost muttering it himself, "I finally find a girl I care about, get my hopes up, get locked in a place alone with her, and then she rejects me"

I was stunned.

"What?" I whispered voice slightly hoarse after being close to crying.

A look of hurt and disbelief crossed his face. "I mean, I thought that you friend-zoned me nice and easy there," He asked and I shook my head.

"I thought YOU were friend-zoning ME," I countered, suddenly delighted.

"Why would I do THAT?" He asked, looking resentful. When I didn't reply he carried on, "I wasn't. I like it. Heck, maybe I even love you" He laughed nervously, his brown eyes bright as he approached me.

I swallowed. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I think even I love you too," I said softly as he came to stand in front of me.

Those warm brown eyes stared into mine. My mouth suddenly went dry and my tongue darted out to wet my lips. He eyed the movement hungrily. 

"Good," He said huskily and pressed his mouth to mine in a sweet and chaste kiss, something I did not expect from the playboy. It was almost the ghost of a kiss but then he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine a little firmer. When his tongue slowly swiped at the seam of my lips, I readily gave him entrance, you body melding into his as you tasted the bitter tang of whiskey on his breath; which was just so Tony that it made me smile into the kiss. Our tongues languidly danced together, neither of us feeling the need to hurry, as we continued to explore each other. My hands wandered across Tony's shoulders and arms, particularly appreciating his toned and muscular biceps, which he'd gained from all the metalwork he did daily, whilst his caresses remained perfectly sedate... almost gentlemanly... his hands simply stroking up and down my back and shapely curves. Eventually, we both needed to pull away to breathe, but neither seemed to want to let the other go; I was perfectly okay with that knowledge.

“What happened to the playboy?” I teased.

Tony gave a soft huff of laughter. “I can be a gentleman, there just needs to be a motive.”

“Such as?”

To my surprise, he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “The right woman.”

Before I could reply, the door was opened; but instead of a grinning Clint like you'd expected, a red looking Steve stood there looking at everything but us almost expecting us to be in a state which could embarrass him.

We just stood there for some time as the whole team gathered around the closet doors and then all of a sudden, we burst out laughing for no reason.

Still chuckling, all of you returned to your seats and you accepted the Vodka and cola that Natasha handed you, even if you pointedly ignored the Cheshire-cat-like smile she was giving you... sometimes that woman knew just a little too much. So what if you had a 'bit' of a soft spot for the engineer, I'd played it cool and as enjoyable as the kiss was, I wasn't going to dwell on it; Tony hadn't long broken up with Pepper, after all, and I was happy to continue to be friends. But then to your surprise, your phone began to buzz, alerting you to an incoming text. Not bothering to shield it from Natasha... there was no point, the redhead would just hack the information anyway... you swiped open your phone and immediately smiled when you read  **Wanna go on a date tomorrow?** Barely resisting the urge to glancing in Tony's direction, quickly replied:  **I'm all in.** Beside you, Natasha made gave a quiet hum, and when you looked at her, you found her smiling... an actual smile, instead of a smirk. You raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“You'd be good for him,” she shrugged. “But if you start acting like lovesick teens, I'll kick both your asses out the window.”

You couldn't help laughing. “Duly noted.”


	6. Author's

Hi guys!  
Sorry for the late updating but I will upload the chapter in the next 2 days.   
Also, I just wanted to ask who you want next since I am getting confused. You can ask for everyone except girl on girl since I don't really know that though I will try. 

I might open one-shots with requests sometime later.


	7. Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha joins you in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I hope you give me requests for further chapters and who you want to see next

“Natasha,” I recited from the paper as I got up without hesitation. She was my best friend and these 7 minutes would pass easily in silence or chatting. Looking at her I pulled her with me and towards the closet when Tony catcalled from his seat. “Hope I walk in on something!” We rolled our eyes at his antics as Steve closed the door behind us looking like a ripe cherry as if he was terrified at the idea of seeing two girls making out.

We sat down quietly on either side of the walk-in closet. Nat started a conversation over our mission suits to the last undercover mission in we had gone to and how Clint had almost blown our covers due to which we ultimately ended up talking about how stupid these guys are. “Idiots, utter and complete ignoramus, witless, pain in the ass, ludicrous” She had stated among other things. 

This was the thing with Nat. When I had first entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, I was one of 3 girls in my batch with 12 more men. Hill had instructed us for combat training and first up was me and Davis. This muscly jock with a pea-sized brain. “Come on girly, show me what you got,” He left the arena with a broken nose, 2 fractured ribs and a swollen eye. Little did I know that since the training had started Natasha had been standing in the shadows watching me fight. 5 other boys left the arena with at least one broken bone. But this idiot named Erik went a bit too far. “What are you good for? These idiots think with their dicks I don’t bitch, let me show you what I can do!” Before he could proceed, “Stop!” a silky voice called from the far side of the room. 

The Black Widow came into view complete with her black - blue combat gear. She must’ve sensed my excitement because before I could announce her name she put a glove clad finger to her lips and I snapped my mouth shut. “ Wanna fight me, jerk? I’ll show you what a girl can do” but of course he was scared looking at the guns in her thigh holsters, the knives in her hip holsters, the electricity discs on her utility belts and of course the famous Widow Bite on her wrists. “Take those weapons off then we’ll see what is your actual worth,” Yeah he didn’t know who she was. Nat merely raised an eyebrow and started removing her weapons. After the main ones, she started with her knife collection, a truly majestic one. One from her hair, her arms, her holsters and a tiny one from her cleavage. She kept removing them for a whole one and a half minute giving me a wink and those jocks a smirk. 

Calm and smug she came in padding in like a cat with soundless steps. Then her face turned expressionless, her curly red hair bobbing around when the sickening crack of teeth breaking was heard. “You cunning bitch! Come here I’ll show you” She caught his fist smoothly looking the least bit concerned about him. He just growled attempting to free his hand but Nat twisted his wrist and the next time I blinked he was there on the floor with her slender thighs wrapped around his neck choking him while his elbow was twisted fluently behind his back when he pathetically whimpered under her. 

“You gotta stop breakin’ these kids Romanoff.” An annoyed voice said behind us. We turned to see Director Nick Fury standing there looking exasperated but amused. Nat just smirked and somehow somersaulted over him from down there looking at him with mirth in her eyes. I knew damn well that she felt comfortable with him or else what was going on in that beautiful head of hers was a mystery. “I’m taking this one, Nicky,” Natasha declared pulling me along with her towards the doors as said ‘Nicky’ glared at her for calling him names in public. 

I have to admit that while the whole Academy said that the Black Widow was cold, calculating and dangerous to newbies, they were wrong. Sure she could be lethal and cold to her enemies but that didn’t describe what kind of a person she was. I discovered that Nat was warm and welcoming to everyone she knew. Slowly she trained me personally with the occasional aiming class with Clint. Nat looked a bit sceptical when I practically squealed after seeing Hawkeye and he enjoyed me fangirling over him but as he became frequent he became a big brother to me. Also with Natasha acting like a mom when I was injured after missions kind of became known to everyone in Operations. 

They called us ‘The Trinity’ because we became almost inseparable and then they roped me into the Avengers. 

The sound of the closet door slamming against the wall made us……….. Actually, nothing because we sensed the idiots coming except ‘Cherry Steve’ ( That’s what Nat had decided to call him). They or Tony looked crestfallen that he hadn’t walked onto something. “Ladies you have to give us something !” He pouted like a little child. 

We were pretty annoyed but Nat pulled me into a kiss. Her lips were soft, her perfume smelled of vanilla and her hair of lemon. I put my hands on her shapely curves and she put hers on mine as Tony wolf-whistled in the background. Bruce covered Steve’s eyes with his hand sharing the same open-mouthed expression like other boys. The kiss ended as soon as it started and we just shrugged returning to our seats.

Nothing could ever happen between me and Natasha, she was like a sister to me. 

We calmly watched as Wanda picked a red Peter who was a tomato got pulled into the closet with the witch.

Slender hands found mine and I smiled at my partner clutching her hand tightly in mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. They really make my day


	8. "I Can't Lose You" One Shot (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve came to Peggy's funeral it was visible he cried a lot.   
> His eyes were red, nose puffy and lower lip swollen. You could see through him and find nothing but blankness. He had lost all sense now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> Key: Y/N - Your Name   
> Here's a one-shot for ya. Enjoy!  
> I am thinking to start one-shots as well, tell me if I should.  
> And if yes you can give me requests  
> Inspiration : https://www.instagram.com/p/CHPUL6DgpFQ/?igshid=1709yso110tmh

Steve tried to calm himself down. He will ask her out today no matter what. He wasn’t prepared for what was to come. Barely calming his nerves down he collided into Natasha Romanoff in the hallway. Tear filled eyes stared back at him. Something had to be damn wrong to make the Black Widow cry. Eyeing the flowers in Steve’s hands, half of her didn’t want to tell him but he deserved to know it. 

“Y/N.” That one word was enough to make his blood run cold. “She-she had gone in for that extraction mission to India but the whole goddamn compound caved onto her and she-she-she didn’t make it out in time. I am very sorry Steve.” It couldn’t be. No no no, NO! He couldn’t believe that but he knew it was true. Flowers fell to one side, his body to the other collapsing to the floor. Peggy death was still fresh and it felt like someone just ripped his heart out. Handling himself when Peggy had died was hard enough but Y/N, he couldn’t take that much sorrow in his heart. 

Sam who happened to be leaving his room for the same purpose as Natasha caught sight of them in the hallway. He knelt near him gesturing for the Widow to leave, she quietly nodded and got up as Sam helped the blonde super soldier get up. He cried his eyes out once reaching the room. After a few hours, he thought about all those beautiful memories he had snatched with her. A night below the stars, watching that movie with all the other Avengers but all that mattered was her. His mind reeled back to the time when she had danced.

_ He happened to be listening to some Mexican music that day when she just walked by in an oversized hoodie along with pink shorts that reached her mid-thighs with black round-rimmed glasses and long hair tied into a messy bun. She looked utterly cute but thirst inducing at the same time. Stopping to listen to the beats, she just started dancing with an expressionless face as he gaped at her and after some time she just dropped it and smiled that beautiful smile of hers that had him melting into a puddle.  _

_ That night he had caught her with a blanket going to the garden at midnight. She invited him to sit with her after catching sight of Steve. The reflection of a thousand stars in her grey eyes was more beautiful than in reality. _

At dinner, the team gave their best efforts to try and comfort the Captain but in vain. He felt hollow. An aching hole in the middle of his chest. He tried but lost everything he ever loved. Bucky. Peggy. And now Y/N. It couldn’t get any worse for him. Nat told him that she had loved him dearly. Nat was her best friend. She knew it. Later he was also told that none of her was discovered in the wreckage. No comms. No pieces of fabric or her suit. Not even her body was found. He went to bed feeling empty. Devoid of any emotion. How could a woman have that much of an effect on him? Sleep didn’t come to him easily but when it came it bought nightmares with it. 

He couldn’t save her not even in his dream. He couldn’t protect anything. He ran and left everything. 

He woke up with a start, cold beads of sweat coating his forehead as he tried to calm his laboured breathing. 

Steve realised it was almost dawn so he tried to clear his mind by going on a run but everything reminded him of her. The sunrise she liked to sketch. The small tree by the lake she used to sit under. The bench they had ice - cream on. Even her laugh echoed in his ears. Soon Sam joined him and his mind was taken off her for some time though she still stayed in the back of his mind tugging like a painful memory.  _ She would want him to move on. Not dwell on the past. On her.  _

A funeral was held a few days later. They buried an empty coffin in the attendance of fellow Avengers, Maria Hill and Nick Fury. Steve’s eyes lacked the usual glimmer. He lost his high held stature and that giddy optimism. When Steve came to Y/N's funeral it was visible he cried a lot. 

His eyes were red, nose puffy and lower lip swollen. You could see through him and find nothing but blankness. He had lost all sense now.

  
  


Every day he would go visit her grave with flowers or would talk to her even though she wasn’t there. Sometimes Sam or Natasha would go with him under that Willow tree where she was buried. 

2 months later Steve has completely lost all sense of happiness. Agonizing pain is what he feels. Nightmares plague his nights and he ceases to emerge out of his room. 

It was a balmy August morning on her birthday.  _ She would’ve liked the weather and a party if there was one,  _ Steve thought. The Avengers compound was silent except the chirping of birds and the quiet hum of a summer breeze. The bell echoed through the walls out of the blue startling everybody who were in the various states of laziness excluding Steve who still decided to drown in his sorrows alone. Bucky, who was sharpening his blades with Natasha on the couch, went over to the gate to see who was there and Natasha leaned forward out of curiosity to see who it was. A girlish scream rang throughout the rooms causing the resident Avengers to stumble out to see what the commotion was about. 

The cause of this noise pollution (Ms Bucky Barnes) stood there frozen, his jaw threatening to crash on to the floor when Natasha literally squealed with utter joy and ran out to hug the person. Steve decided to pop out and see what was the deal and then his beautiful blue eyes stretched to the size of dinner plates when he saw that dark chestnut brown coloured head peeking out the door frame. He could never forget her. Those ombre waves that framed her face, those stormy grey eyes filled with energy enough to light up the country. Staggering out his room, the Captain dashed down the stairs and pushed his fellow Avengers out of his way who were absolutely delighted to have their friend back. She turned towards him and smiled. That small twinkle which made his legs weak. He fell to his knees and supported his head over his hands when Y/N came towards him and knelt down before him to hold his hands. Steve sobbed and the Avengers slowly dispersed to give them some space while he was still crying over her reappearance.

Gentle hands pulled his face up and her melodic voice sounded in his ears. “It’s okay. I am here now. Don’t worry Steve.” He looked into her eyes, crushed her against his muscular chest and kissed her. All those feelings they had been harbouring since years flooded to the surface. He twisted himself so that she was laying on his lap and cradled her against himself clutching her to him. He released her from the kiss but made no move to loosen their embrace. “I love you Y/N. Please don’t ever leave me again. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” She stared at him fondly feeling regretful that her disappearance had turned this man into a husk of his former self. “I love you too, Steve. I am sorry but I had to.” She got up and pulled him with her towards the stair case to take him to his room. He just clutched her tighter and hung on to her like she would run off again. Whatever happened to him his room still stayed clean just a tad bit dirty. She sat down on the bed, patting her lap which lead to Steve setting his head on her thighs and sighed contently. His shuddering breath indicated that he would cry to her. “Steve. I’m here and I am never leaving. Cry out your worries, It’s okay.” And he did. He cryed his heart out holding her happily. She whispered sweet nothings and reassurances in his ear as he started to calm down slowly. For hours he wailed and she listened. He had sustained trauma. It would take time and she would be there. After he finally slept when Y/N sang to him, she sighed in content. _ I’ll never leave him.  _

After some time she slipped from his room to talk to the others. They would need to know what happened. She called F.R.I.D.A.Y. who sounded happy on seeing Y/N, to gather all the Avengers in the living area. Quickly they gathered around to hear what she had to say. 

Wanda and Natasha reached first with Bucky, Peter Parker and Tony. She gave them a sad smile and for the first time they saw her injuries. Not too glaring but still looked bad. A cut on her right cheek, a gash on her left elbow, a slight limp in her walk and cut on her hairline. She looked tired. Her injuries had to be very bad after that compound collapsed since they were still visible. Natasha rushed forward to hug the woman who she could call a sister. Wanda, Bucky and Tony joined them as Bruce, Clint, Pietro, Vision, Rhodey, Thor, Loki and Sam came in in pairs. There were a million questions on their minds but Bruce voiced the prominent ones. “How? We thought you were dead, Y/N” She looked at all of them, took a deep breath and explained. “I am sorry. I had to lay low for a while ‘cause they were still on my tail after seeing I was alive. I finally threw them off but some found me and I had to fight so these,” She pointed to her wounds before continuing, “got reopened so I decided that it was enough time away from home.” She smiled softly at them and hugged her one by one, even Loki. “I am incredibly pleased to see you, Y/N”.Thor looked joyful while Peter looked relieved so she had pull that kid into an embrace. Thor caught her in a bone crushing which she appreciated “Where were you though?” Nat stil enquired. “Well I had to relocate to Jaipur for some time and Tony ? We have to go there some time.” The man in question laughed before pointing out, “Ever the optimist. Speaking of it, where is Steve ?” She informed that he had slept. After that she left with Bruce to get her injuries tended to and promptly returned to Steve’s room to comfort him when he woke up. After Fury and Hill got to know about her, they came to the compound and met her. She was their favorite after all. 

His emotional recovery would have taken a few months but with the help of her, Wanda, Loki and the other Avengers’ support, they could do it in roughly a month. Nightmares left his sleep and she joined them. He slept with her every night. They sketched together. They cooked together while Loki and Wanda did their best to slowly ease his recovery.The coffin they had buried was unearthed and her tomb unturned. 

A winter later, the Avengers accompanied by Nick Fury and Maria Hill stood on the beach in a care free mood as Y/N and Steve shared their vows. Natasha and Tony felt honoured to be the Maid of Honor and Best Man respectively. He kissed his wife but a bullet shot rang out through the clear evening. Alarm shot through everyone and pain through Steve as he held the bloody body of dying his new bride in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys. 

I just wanted to tell you that I am going to start one-shots as well so you can give me requests or prompts. It'll be there on my dash. 

Also please tell me who you want to see next because I am very confused.

Please respond. 

Bye


End file.
